


Why Does My Voice Sound Like This??!

by LokiTheSkywalker



Series: Vader gets the sense knocked into him (i just want Anakin back pls!) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Memory Loss, No Romance, No Slash, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheSkywalker/pseuds/LokiTheSkywalker
Summary: "I hate this stupid suit! I feel like a giant hulking monster.""You look it, too.""And this voice. I don't even sound human! I sound like an evil droid!""I think that's the idea.""Well, it's a stupid idea! I like my own voice.""You're not the only one who misses it. Trust me."Darth Vader hits his head. Really hard. He's having trouble remembering things. Luckily Ahsoka is there to clear things up.(Mostly dialogue)
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Series: Vader gets the sense knocked into him (i just want Anakin back pls!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093193
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101





	1. I BLEW UP A PLANET??!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars
> 
> Also Anakin says a bad word.
> 
> Summary: Anakin quit panakin.

* * *

"I hate this stupid suit! I feel like a giant hulking monster."

"You look it, too."

"And this voice. I don't even sound human! I sound like an _evil_ droid!"

"I think that's the idea."

"Well, it's a stupid idea! I like my own voice."

"You're not the only one who misses it. Trust me."

...........

"Ahsoka, I blew up a planet!"

".......Well, that's not exactly inconsistent with the Skywalker luck."

"A populated one! On _purpose_."

"Skyguy. That was Tarkin's decision."

"What- no, I was right _there_. I could have stopped it. And that kriffin piece of bantha shit, I knew he was no good!"

"Tarkin?"

"Who else?"

"I don't know. You're not exactly a fan of anyone nowadays, Skyguy."

"I, I know. Memories are coming back to me in rushes. So many people became my enemies...Viceroy Organa? But he was a good man! How in the force could I bring justice and peace to the galaxy if I kill all the people worth saving?!"

"I think...I think you lost faith in humanity. You joined the dark side right around the time Padme died. I don't know how it happened, but I think….it broke you."

….........

" _How could the world live on when it allowed her to die._ That's how I felt. I remember that, at least. I just remember I felt...so much pain. And being… broken. My body...it was on fire. Obi-Wan did that. He left me there to burn. I was alone. With nothing but the shadow. The shadow found me. I wish it had let me die."

Ahsoka places herself in front of Vader's mask and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Skyguy. Look at me."

The mask tilts in her direction.

"You're not alone. You have me. I'm here."


	2. Anakin Murphy's law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Murphy's law. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Where were you when I needed you?"
> 
> Ok, so I wrote some of this before we found out that time travel was involved, which I personally think is a stupid decision, so I've elected to ignore it. In this version, Vader and Ahsoka are fighting, but they get separated when the temple collapses, so Vader just decides to leave, even if she's still alive. His broken helmet is a good excuse, but he knew she wasn't dead, even in canon, yet he did NOT look for her later where he knew she was probably injured and stranded. He could have. He should have. Hunting Jedi and trying to destroy his past is kinda his thing. So there. I have justified my beliefs.
> 
> I don't own Star Wars.

"Where were you...when it all went wrong?"

"I was at the Siege of Mandalore. The Jedi were turned on by their own troops. The clones...they were programed... but Rex, he fought it, long enough that it saved me. When I reached out to find you, I couldn't. All I could feel was...darkness. I'm sorry."

"It's probably for the best. I obviously turned into some kind of monster. I wasn't myself. I wouldn't have spared you."

"Oh. I think you'd be surprised. When I found you fifteen years later, you tried to get me to join you...we fought. But then, you said my name, and I knew it was you."

"And you got away?"

"I stayed. I told you I wouldn't leave you again. Instead, you left me."  


  


"Ahsoka, you should have run! Or, or killed me! I'm a monster. I...I need you to kill me before it comes back! Before I'm him again."

"...I know. I should kill you while I still can. I know I'm crazy not to, but you do crazy things when you love someone."

The admission hung in the air.

"If I didn't have giant metal monster arms, I'd give you a hug."

"I'll take whatever I can get. I missed you, Skyguy. "

* * *

"Maybe he won't come back. Maybe only his memories will. Maybe the force will give us a break."

"Well...there's a first time for everything."

"Real encouraging, Snips."

"The force vs. Skywalker luck? Face it, Skyguy. The force never stood a chance."  


Oh. you have a point, BUT. Picture this: Skywalker luck comes in two steps. First, ruin any and all plans. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. But second! It all somehow impossibly fixes itself in the end!"

"Hmm. The more impossible the odds, the more likely it will work out."

"Exactly!"

* * *

"I almost forgot how chaotic my life was with you in it."

"well, we can't have that. well just have to make something go wrong so the world is right as soon as we can."

"You know you may just terrify the rebels more than the sith you."

"Wow. they must have really been coddled."

"Well. Things are certainly more straightforward nowadays. Probably because the sith have come out of hiding."

"They'll regret it."  


"Oh, I know they will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw that's PLATONIC LOVE. 
> 
> Anywho, please review!
> 
> Love ya!


	3. So WHY Do We Need The Rebels?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do we need the rebels?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun one.
> 
> I don't own Star Wars.

"Sooo."

"So?"

"So, I was thinking."

"Uh oh."

"Haha….yeesh, that sounded creepy with this voice."

"Yeah. Please don't do that again."

"Yeah. Anyway, why do we need the rebels again?"

"They're against the Empire."

"Yeah, but...why do we  _ need  _ them. We could infiltrate the Empire ourselves."

"Not me. They don't let non-humans into the military."

….

"Why is the future so  _ stupid-" _

* * *

"But seriously. What are our other options."

"Well, I got a couple of other contacts. Maybe some old friends. But why do you ask?"

"Call it a hunch, but I don't think we'll get along."

Did the cell clue you in?"

* * *

"So why are we in a cell?"

"Because youre a potential threat."

"Well, yeah but, WHY are we here?"

"You mean why haven't we broken out?"

"Duh."

"Because we want them to feel safe and to prove we're allies."

"..."

"Just give them a chance, Skyguy. You'll like them."

* * *

"So, are they gonna let us out?"

"Not till they're finished evaluating us. And decide we're worth keeping alive. Or trusting."

"You mean me."

"Yeah. I've been working with them for years. I'm glad they called me in to interrogate you, though."

"Me too."

"But you like, remember nothing more than vague stuff we already know."

"Yeah."

"So…"

"Storytime?"

"Sure. They're probably gonna take a while anyway."


	4. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So then Padme said, 'I am queen Amidala!' And everyone was like, "whaaa!"
> 
> So Anakin and Ahsoka have a long time tradition to pass the time called Story Time. Where they tell stories. That's it. Sounds boring at first till you realize this is Ahsoka and Anakin.

* * *

So then I rescued some kids, blew up the new factory, started a planetary rebellion and defeated one of Palpatine's stupid lackeys. I used his kyber crystals to build my new dual sabers."

"Wait, wait, wait, you defeated him _without_ your sabers?"

"Surprised?"

"Eh. Not really." 

* * *

  
  


"So then Padme said, 'I am queen Amidala!' And everyone was like, "whaaa!"

"Classic Padme."

* * *

Wait, wait! You won a pod race against Sebulba TWICE???"

* * *

You blew up _what_ when you were nine???"

* * *

"And then Obi-Wan, like the sarcastic nerf herder he is-"

"I don't know if you could call him a _nerf herder._ He's too..."

"Snobbish?"

"I was going to say sophisticated."

"Eh. Ahsoka ashoka."

"Its pronounced _Ahsoka_."

"I've heard it both ways."

"..."

"Don't look at me like that. So anyway Obi-Wan, like the ungrateful, sarcastic s _nob_ that he is says, ' _Good job_.'"

* * *

Ah. So YOU were the culprit behind the frog crisis when I was fourteen."

"I didn't think releasing _one_ would be a problem! I felt bad for it! But I couldn't just _keep_ it."

"You took a frog from a master who had brought it from his home planet as a delicacy, and _then_ you set it loose on a foreign environment."

"I was _eight._ I didn't know it could reproduce on its own!" 

"The temple gardens were full of them. But they were camouflaged so we could only hear them. All day. All night. Obi-wan was complaining for _months."_

"I thought it was cool."

"And no one ever figured it out."

"Hey. I didn't learn _all_ of my tricks from you."

"I reserve the right to be proud, anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!
> 
> Love ya!


	5. Update

So, this fic is at a crossroads. To the right, the road of OOC crack. To the left is an actual plot and an attempt to avoid OOCness.

I have one short chapter of a funny little reaction from our A-Team- Luke, Han, Leia, and Chewie. It's cute, but ya know, it's crack. Then I have another chapter that delves into some introspection from Anakin on how he could have become Vader. Then a reviewer reminded me R2 existed and...initiate forehead slap now. Of course! How could I forget about him?! 

Maybe I'll start a separate fic that takes itself seriously because, well, a plot is actually developing. It's kind of scaring me, but hey, I gotta take the next steps in writing SOME day! So. What do you guys think? I'd love to know what you guys would prefer! 

Love ya!

**Author's Note:**

> More coming soon!
> 
> Please review!
> 
> Love ya!


End file.
